


A Mistletoe of Pudding

by Underwater_IcedTea



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Takes place several days before Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater_IcedTea/pseuds/Underwater_IcedTea
Summary: After picking up pudding and some sweets from a store, Tamaki went to TRIGGER's apartment. However, he certainly didn't expect to be met with a Christmas tree. With the holiday so rare to be celebrated in the country, he was curious as to why the tree was there. Later, he learned from Gaku that Tenn put up the holiday decorations, with Gaku and Ryu doing some of the work as well (since they were taller).Tenn then came home uncharacteristically fuming after his Christmas shopping. The two ended up cuddling for several monents, alone.





	A Mistletoe of Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA I MEANT TO POST THIS YESTERDAY BUT I WAS TOO BUSY TO HHHHHHHH
> 
>  (sorry if the summary sucks HAHA)
> 
> KEEP IN MIND THAT:  
> -This may not entirely be accurate since I don't know SHIT abt Christmas (since I'm not supposed to celebrate it)  
> -I wrote this for school lmao  
> -I finished this at like 2:30am or so idk  
> -I haven't read an i7 fic in AGES so they might be OOC???
> 
> Also, THANK YOU CEL FOR BEING MY BETA FOR THIS ONESHOT! Haha I knew that there was some stuff that needed to be pointed out!;;;. Thank you!!
> 
> Without further ado, happy holidays and I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

Tamaki didn’t expect to see a Christmas tree in TRIGGER’s apartment. The teen stood in his rival unit’s doorway, both shocked and intrigued.

The tree had many ornaments as well as other decorations hung on the tree's needles. A bright yellow star stood brightly on the top, standing out. Several of the ornaments had treble, alto, and bass clef symbols on them.

“Hey,” Gaku greeted as he strolled into the living room. The compound was quite big, with a large flat-screen TV on a table with a numerous number of consoles under it. A large sofa was in front of the TV, with an armchair on both sides of the sofa. To left was the kitchen, which was clearly visible in Tamaki’s peripheral vision. Behind of the TV was large window panes which stretched through almost the entire wall, sunshine filtering through. The silver haired man hummed walked towards the kitchen, walking past the--

\--the Christmas tree.

 

No one really celebrated Christmas in Japan, it was as if Christmas was nonexistent. Of course, people were reminded of the holiday because of the internet being on a holiday frenzy as well as the mobage Christmas updates.

“Gakkun, why is there a Christmas tree here?” Tamaki blatantly asked. “We don’t even celebrate it.” Still standing stationary in the doorway, he looked at Gaku.

Gaku was pouring coffee into a mug with a treble clef sign on it. Steam rose from the cup and the bittersweet scent of coffee wafted through the air. “Why don’t you come in, Yotsuba-kun?” he asked. He then took another sip of the caffeine-filled drink.

“Oh, yeah,” Tamaki mumbled, shuffling towards the sofa. He placed a plastic filled with sweets and Ousama Pudding in the middle before sitting down against an armrest.

“So, you must be wondering why this is here,” Gaku mused, pointing at the Christmas tree. Tamaki frowned and nodded as he walked towards the younger boy.

“I asked you earlier, though,” Tamaki replied, eyebrows furrowing.

The man’s smile twitched slightly as he quickly raised his mug. Gaku chuckled, nearly hitting the rim of the mug against his chin. “Well, I don’t celebrate Christmas. Nor does Ryu.”

“So… Tenten celebrates Christmas?” Tamaki concluded, tilting his head to the side like a dog. He waited for the other’s reply as he took a very long sip. Fortunately, patience seemed to grab ahold of the blue haired teen, unlike during the many other times had had to wait for an answer from other people.

“Yep,” Gaku confirmed, licking his coffee-stained lips. He walked back over to the kitchen and placed his now empty mug on the counter. “It was weird at first since he forced us to help him hook these weird orbs on the evergreen tree while he was ranting about making it look perfect.” He squinted toward the tree. “I don’t know what crazy stuff they do in Northmare at this time of year.” He walked towards the younger one and leaned on the armrest opposite of him. “Oh yeah, you’ve been dating Tenn for a month by now, right?” he asked, his eyebrow raising.

“Yep,” Tamaki confirmed, nodding. “Why did you mention Northmare, though? S’it something about Nagicchi?”

“Oh,” Gaku replied, slightly dumbfounded. “Tenn never told you that he studied abroad in Northmare for a few years?”

A strangled noise escaped from the blue haired teen, who then exclaimed, “Does that mean Tenten can understand Nagicchi’s weird language?!” He then made a poor attempt of speaking the blonde’s native language by speaking Japanese very slowly. His reaction was an obvious no to Gaku’s question.

Gaku chuckled and replied, “Yeah.” He scratched the backside of his head as he continued, “It’s bad enough trying to make sense of Ryu’s Okinawan dialect. Listening to Tenn fluently speaking both Northmare and English is just multiple dropkicks to my brain.” He then softly smiled. “It’s fine, though. It’s interesting hearing my teammates speak weird dialects and languages.”

Tamaki nodded as he heisted the plastic bag next to him onto his lap. He took an Ousama Pudding bottle from the bag and opened it, popping the seal off and removing the tiny plastic spoon attached to the bottle. “Anyways, where’s Tenten?” the teen asked before popping a small spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

“He said he was gonna buy more Christmas decorations,” Gaku replied. “Honestly, I was surprised he found a store which sells that kind of stuff. Although, since it sells important goods from mostly America and Europe, all that stuff is pretty expensive. Besides that, you don't usually find them here in Japan, anyway.” He then muttered under his breath, “It’s probably somewhere near the Ginza Line if it’s that expensive…”

Tamaki nodded and swallowed the pudding. “Can’t he just buy them online, though?” He then took another tiny spoonful and added with a slightly muffled voice, “That would make shings eashier.”

The other shrugged and replied, “Nah. Tenn, being the perfectionist he is, wants everything already set up at least ten days before Christmas. Shipping would take too long, especially since most of the products are all the way from the other side of the hemisphere.”

Tamaki hummed in affirmation as a response.

 

A languid silence droned on the room. Occasionally, the sound of shuffling from the plastic bag can be heard.

 

Abruptly, the front door unlocking and opening with a simple turn of the knob. The blue haired teen could see Gaku make an expression of pure relief in his peripheral vision, as if Gaku’s savior had returned with vigor. Tamaki recognized that kind of expression—it was the type of expression he would make when he finally finished a rhythm game song with a full or perfect combo, earning a King Crazy, S or SS, or other titles.

Besides Gaku’s pale face of relief, a familiar pink head stepped into the room, carrying large paper bags. Tamaki flipped over onto his stomach, his chin resting on the top of the backside of the sofa. He smiled at the sight of his boyfriend standing in the doorway. He was excited to be greeted with the angelic face of said boyfriend. In reaction to this, Gaku smirked at the younger boy. However, the older teen wore an expression opposite of what a pure angel would wear. His face was filled with vile irritation one could only compare to pure anger with a seasoning of hatred in it.

With no words exchanged between the three men, Tenn walked into the apartment while hoisting the two bags and placing them on the ground to the side. Then, he walked back out, only to collect two more bags from the hallway outside and came to the room once again with his hands full. After placing those bags with the other two, he closed the door while shaking off his boots on the wooden floor and stepped forward, his socks setting foot on cold tiles. Still without any verbal exchange, he walked towards his boyfriend and suddenly flopped near him, placing his lithe arms around the younger one’s torso. Tamaki could feel Tenn’s breath hot and heavy tickle his vulnerable neck, causing Tamaki to gulp. Honestly, the little spoon was quite surprised. He almost dropped his pudding, which would have caused a total catastrophe to Tamaki’s wellbeing.

“T-Tenten?” he stuttered. The teen looked over his shoulder, craning his neck towards the other teen.

“Well,” Gaku interrupted, earning Tenn’s leopard eyes at him. “I’ll leave you two alone.” He then walked away into the hallway, stumbling into his room.

The couple stayed like that for a few moments. Tamaki managed to finish his last bottle of Ousama Pudding and carefully placed the empty bottle on the armrest.

“Sorry,” Tenn suddenly apologized. “There were these rather irritating men in the store. They paid no attention to manners, talking unbearably loud in the store. I swear that their voices echoed throughout the entire store,” he grumbled, pushing his head towards Tamaki.

“Like Nagicchi when he talks about Magi☆Kona?” Tamaki asked, flipping himself over to face the other.

Tenn shook his head. “No. The men were worse than Rokuya Nagi.”

Tamaki winced. No one could top Nagi in volume when he fanboys about Magical☆Kokona. He then hummed, puzzled about the state Tenn currently was in. He had never seen this salty and irritated side of Tenn before. The pink-haired teen was usually so calm and composed, so perfect, keeping his composure for most of the time. Well, save for when he found out that Gaku had started dating Riku. The former did receive a harsh verbal whip-lashing of what and what not to do and Riku was only lectured for a good 15 to 20 minutes, although Tenn was back to his usual self after his frenzy. Tamaki knows that in some other cases, he talked to his targets in a dark and menacing tone which would twist one’s gut and wore an expressionless face which also somehow screamed anger.

However, to the teen, he’s not the scariest person he knew. Yes, Tenn does intimidate his from time to time, but he didn’t scare as much as Sougo did. Oh, Tamaki could still remember his life almost flashing before his eyes from the older member’s wrath. The worst scenario he could think of was Sougo breaking down his door with a screwdriver again, but instead holding a sharpened knife similar to the one he used to use as an example to peel potatoes.

There was also his father, who he feared for… certain reasons, however, he had learned to ignore the vile man’s existence after the incident where he “reunited” with who was supposed to be his little sister. But never mind his father, never mind Sougo, either. Tamaki just wasn’t used to Tenn being an angry, grumbling mess like this. Honestly, his boyfriend was pretty cute, pouting angrily.

After a few minutes of the two cuddling against each other, Tenn stood up, stretching his body. “I have to set up some of the decorations, now,” he reminded Tamaki, who pouted as he shivered from the loss of warmth. Tamaki nodded, in which Tenn continued, “Please do help me put up some of the decorations.” He then went off towards the bags to collect the various holiday decorations. He mumbled, so low that Tamaki could just barely hear him, “I need someone with a height like yours.” Crouching, he then searched one of the four bags. Tamaki nodded—mostly to himself—and plopped himself off the couch to assist Tenn.

Tamaki dug into one of the bags and took out one of the decorations which rather puzzled him. The ornament made little jingling noises as he picked it up, the red bells attached singing. It was a large ring out of an arrangement of various leaves, mostly clusters of pine or fir needles. The scent of pine lingered in the air. In addition, there were also small red berries on the needles, as well as a thin yellow ribbon appearing in and out of the ring. Lastly, what stood out the most was a large red bow on what seemed to be the top of it. In Tamaki’s opinion, it really did look nice, but it could’ve seemed more legitimate if it didn’t look like someone had super glued the bow onto the needles.

Tamaki faced Tenn and held up the decoration, the tiny bells jingling. “What is this?” he asked out of genuine curiosity.

Tenn’s lips curled into a soft smile. “It’s a wreath. You put this up on the door,” he explained. The pink haired teen stood up, holding a tiny decoration which was a twig with leaves and multiple tiny red berries in the center. The leaves weren’t needles, like the wreath. They were normal flat leaves, although they looked a bit different than the ones he usually saw normally. “Can you put this up on the door?” Tenn requested. “There is a hook somewhere in the bag. Make sure it does not cover the peephole.”

The younger teen nodded at his commands. He scavenged around the same bag and found the hook, which had plastic on the back to feel off. He left the hook on the floor and picked up the wreath, all with Tenn’s watchful eyes on him, ensuring he made no mistake Tamaki thought of the most logical thing he could think of to put the wreath up, which was to measure how high he had to put it. He knew that he sometimes was clumsy on things like these, but he could be smart about them as well. He found a small rope behind the wreath for it to hang on something and placed it on the door. However, it had covered the peephole. He pushed it upwards until it was in a perfect position. He looked back, staring holes into the hook.

“I can hold it. You should get the hook,” Tenn suggested, walking towards his boyfriend and leaving the small decorations on the floor. He raised his lithe arms and held the wreath up as Tamaki let go of the ring.

As to tease, he then pecked Tenn’s forehead and smirked. “Thanks, babe.” He remembered Yamato doing this to Mitsuki once, making the latter happy. His resolve was that this could also work on Tenn too if he tried. His reward was a short strangled noise from Tenn and then a glare afterward, which softened into a somehow joyful look, face flished.

The shorter teen then cleared his throat and commented, “I-I’m still not used to this kind of relationship.” However, it was clear that this kind of affection softened him up. Tamaki made a mental note of pepper Tenn with affection to make him happy. However, though, it was clear that the two was still inexperienced when it comes to romantic relationships. Re:vale thought that the fact that they’re inexperienced is adorable, so the two must be doing something right.

He wandered toward the bags and picked up the hook. While he walked back, he peeled the plastic on the hook, exposing its sticky back. He placed it behind the wreath, right where the rope was. Tenn then let go of the decoration, watching it swing on the hook a bit before gaining stability.

“We did it,” Tamaki announced, proud. He grinned, his teeth showing and joy evident on his face. His smile shone bright like the sun, earning a smile from Tenn.

“Yes,” Tenn nodded, his arms crossing. He then added, to Tamaki’s despise, “We still have more to put up, however.” This remark caused Tamaki to groan, dramatically taking large steps backward and flopped onto the sofa. The pink-haired teen chuckled and waltzed over toward Tamaki.

 

Abruptly, Tamaki’s phone rang, vibrating in his pocket. He picked it up, phone against his ear and asked, “Hello?”

“ _Tamaki!_ ” a familiar voice exclaimed. Tamaki smiled at the voice's usual cheerful tone.

“Hey, Momorin,” he replied. “Oh yeah, we have a shooting together in…” Tamaki moved the phone in front of his face, “an hour, right?”

“ _Nope! The photographers just contacted me and told me that the shooting will be 30 minutes earlier,_ ” Momo informed. Tamaki could visualize Momo pouting on the other side of the line.

“What? Oh shoot,” he looked back at Tenn, who had an eyebrow raised, “I’ll have to go right now, then.”

“ _Go go go! I’m guessing you’re at your boyfriend’s apartment now, right?_ ” the adult asked in a teasing manner.

“Y-Yeah,” Tamaki confirmed, slightly blushing. Tenn raised his eyebrow, watching him.

Momo chuckled. “ _It’s cute hearing my kouhai being in love! Anyway, I’ll ask questions later, just go quickly now, alright?_ ”

“Alrighty, I’ll see you later, Momorin.”

“ _Bye-bye!_ ” Tamaki placed his phone in his pocket and started to put on his jacket.

“So,” Tenn started, “what did Momo-san say?” He walked closer to Tamaki and leaned on the couch.

“A shooting we had to do turned out to be earlier than the set time.” Tamaki then frowned. “I have to go, now.” He stood up and walked towards the entrance, leaving the plastic bag of now just sweets and started to put his shoes on.

Tenn nodded, wearing the stern face he usually had. “Our jobs as idols come first, after all.”

Tamaki nodded and excused himself. “I’ll be going out now—”

“Wait,” Tenn abruptly cut him off, causing Tamaki to turn back in curiosity.

 

Suddenly, Tamaki’s lips met with Tenn’s, melting onto each other. His widened eyes stared at Tenn’s closed ones. He kissed back, pressing his lips against the other’s. Their lips pulled at each other’s as if a burning sensation sparked through them. Tamaki closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. After a few moments, they pulled apart for air, breathing heavily. The two opened their eyes to the sight of their boyfriend’s flushed face with very slightly swollen lips. Tamaki noticed that Tenn held up a holiday decoration above two, the same one which Tenn held before they put up the wreath.

“Wh—” Tamaki’s question was cut off by a short explanation.

“The tradition is to kiss under mistletoe,” Tenn explained. He held up the mistletoe, displaying it to Tamaki. “I wanted to be under mistletoe as our first kiss.” He smirked watching Tamaki’s reaction, who was still shellshocked.

Tamaki gulped and then licked his own lips. He tried to remember the foreign feeling of his boyfriend's lips on his but failed to do so. He wasn’t used to it.

He smiled to Tenn and chirped, “It felt nice. We should do it again.” He opened the door as Tenn chuckled.

Tamaki turned around. “I’ll see you later, Tenten.” He waved his hand farewell as he smiled brightly.

Tenn quickly walked up to him and pecked Tamaki’s lips. “Bye, Tamaki.” 

The pink haired teen stepped back and closed the door to a still smiling Tamaki. He raised his arm and stared at the mistletoe in between his fingers.

_So I’m this hopelessly in love, huh._

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs loudly* gay
> 
>    
> Christmas isn't really my thing, but I did enjoy breathing in the fluff while writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Social medias and Discord server:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://wishing-sprite.tumblr.com)  
> [IDOLiSH7 sideblog](https://ten-knee.tumblr.com)  
> [IDOLiSH7 Discord server](https://discord.gg/edv8r9T)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wishing_sprite)


End file.
